


Arin Has a Boyfriend?

by MoStan



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoStan/pseuds/MoStan
Summary: Maybe they had to come to terms with it; Arin had a boyfriend... or maybe not.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Arin Has a Boyfriend?

The first time they had noticed something off with Arin was when she kept bumping into things. It was because she would keep looking down at the phone glued to her hands with a suspiciously large smile on her face. She's always been smiley, but never this much. Yoobin was the one who brought it up to the members. The fact that maybe she was seeing someone. The others had vehemently refused.

"Stop making things up!" Mimi had said.

"She's too young to have a boyfriend!" Seunghee had refuted.

"She would never!" Jiho denied, "She'll be 30 before she's allowed to date."

After their 'conversation', Yobin decided it was best to just drop it for now.

A few more weeks of 'Arin the smiley maknae' had passed when the girls came to Yoobin.

"I think you're right," Yooa whispered solemnly.

"I swear to god I'm going to kill whoever's dating her," Jiho said.

"What are we going to do?" Mimi asked.

"We'll just follow her the next time she goes out," Seunghee proposed.

"No, no, no, we'll just take her phone," Hyojung said, "Do any of you know her password?"

"Why don't we just ask her," Yoobin chipped in.

They all turned to look at her simultaneously. 

"You're a genius!" they shouted.

\-------------------------

"Arin?"

Arin looked up from her phone, smile still plastered on her face, "Yes, unnie?"

Jiho had to hold herself back from dying at how cute Arin looked in that messy bun and wide smile before saying, "Arin, we've noticed you've been acting a bit odd lately..."

At this Arin cocked her head to the side, replying, "Me? I don't think I have..."

Jiho cautiously continued, "Arin, do you, by any chance, have a... boyfriend?"

There was a moment of silence filled with tension before Arin finally responded, a blush on her cheeks.

"Yes."

\-------------------------

All hell broke loose. 

After a few hours, when everyone had calmed down some, they could finally ask Arin some questions; although, it was more like a press conference than a conversation.

"Who is he?"  
"What does he look like?"  
"Where did you meet him?"  
"How old is he?"  
"Is he nice to you?"

The questions were coming at such a fast speed that all of them were giving Mimi's raps a run for her money.

"Unnies," Arin said in the midst of their onslaught of questions, "Calm down, I'll just show you a picture of him."

In hindsight, maybe she shouldn't have just yet.

"HE HAS TATTOOS?"  
"WHY IS HE SMOKING IN THAT PHOTO?"  
"WHY IS HE DATING YOU?"  
"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Although the last one wasn't a question, Arin still answered them all.

"I know he looks 'bad', but he's really great! And he's only 2 years older than me, so unnies, don't worry!"

"How can I not worry?!" Hyojung frantically said, "He looks like a gangster!"

Jiho nodded in agreement, "What has he done to you? Why are you dating him?!"

Arin sighed in exhaustion before replying, "Nothing! He's done nothing! He's actually very sweet, unnie."

Arin looked like she was about to faint form the energy her overprotective moms were exuding before Yoobin finally stepped in and said, "Arin, let's go to your room, okay?"

Arin was quick in agreeing with Yoobin, desperate to escape the situation.

"We're not done though!" Yooa had whined.

Yoobin quickly turned around, glaring at them, her eyes telling them to be quiet. It was effective. Yoobin could be quite scary when she wanted to be.

It had been close to 2 weeks since the fiasco. Things had calmed significantly since then, although the girls were all still highly protective of Arin. Whenever she went out with a date with her boyfriend, Arin could swear she was being tailed by them. After the 4th time it had happened, she finally got them to stop, with a little more help from Yoobin. Her glare was seriously frightening. 

Honestly, Arin seemed happy. And her boyfriend was the cause of it.  
Maybe the unnies just had to come to terms with it... Arin had a boyfriend.

Or maybe not...

They were all sitting on the couch watching this drama when suddenly Arin came rushing in through the front door, tears rushing down her face.

"ARIN!" All of them shouted, stumbling off of the couch to get to where she was.  
"What's wrong?!" Hyojung frantically asked.  
"What happened?!" Seunghee said.  
"I-, He-," Arin stuttered, struggling to find her words.  
"It's okay," Yooa comforted, stroking Arin's hair as she did so, "What is it?"  
"I saw him," Arin uttered inbetween sobs.  
"Saw who?" Mimi asked hurriedly.  
"Jiyoung," Arin said, her voice cracking as she said his name, "H-, He was ki-kis-kissing someone else."

You could hear a pin drop.

Yooa's hand froze in the middle of Arin's back; Hyojung sharply gasped; Mimi's fists curled; Seunghee's almost fell backwards; Yoobin was frozen.

"He's dead, " Jiho said with venom laced in her voice.

A look of agreement was shared between the 6 of them.

This boy was dead meat.


End file.
